Flipnote Doodle
Flipnote Doodle is the third game in the ''Flipnote Studio'' series, and the sequel to ''Flipnote Studio 3D'', released by Ninkancho to the Display in September 2016. The purpose of the app is to, in the words of a developer, "recapture the magic of the DSi's ''Flipnote Studio'' for a new audience to enjoy", and as such it does not necessarily contain features from 3D. It is a frame-by-frame flipbook-style animation program in the vein of its predecessors. Interface style Aiming to be a more authentic successor to the original Flipnote Studio, Flipnote Doodle has a flat, bold, more angular interface in conjunction with upscaled iconography from the former title. No gradients are used throughout the app, with a limited, flat color palette being used instead. Flipnote creation Flipnote Doodle uses the stylus for precision writing and drawing on the Touch Screen's canvas. On the canvas, can be used for shortcuts. Pressing down plays or stops the Flipnote, and pressing left or right goes back or forward a page, or for the latter, creates a new page if at the Flipnote's end. A limited number of pages can be created, but this limit is much higher than in Flipnote Studio. The top screen displays important information such as the current tool, layer, and page number, and whether. Pressing the icon, up on , or the V stylus button opens the toolbox, with three main toolsets to navigate and other menus to open. The Flipnote being edited can also be saved, shared, and exited here. Pressing Back, down on , or the V stylus button again closes it. Secrets Flipnote speed can be adjusted using . On the canvas, holding and pressing left or right respectively on will undo or redo. Starting a selection within a shape and blowing into the microphone will flood fill the current pattern inside said shape. Using on a selection shifts it by a pixel at a time. Clicking or escapes the selection. Holding the SELECT button constrains tool use to a straight line. Holding START constrains it to horizontal, vertical, and 45°-angle lines. Holding both makes the tool draw a rectangle. Stamps Flipnote Doodle supports most amiibo for use in unlocking stamps. The stamp unlocked is based on the amiibo that is scanned. Most stamps reflect the first appearance of their respective character, and thus are in an 8- or 16-bit style. In the following stamp images, black pixels represent the ink color of the current layer, and white pixels represent pixels that will be erased when the stamp is placed. Flipnote viewing Flipnotes can be stored on the Display or sent to the cloud for personal viewing. They can be sorted into folders with custom icons, with the defaults being heart, crown, note, and skull icons like the stickers in Flipnote Studio. Flipnote Kumosāba Flipnotes can be uploaded to an online service called Flipnote Kumosāba (Japanese: うごメモ雲さあば Flipnote Cloud Server), the Ninkancho-managed spiritual successor service to Flipnote Hatena. Flipnotes uploaded to Flipnote Kumosāba are also linked to via Miiverse, as a user's Flipnote Kumosāba account is linked to their NNID. Channels Stars Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Apps Category:Flipnote Studio (series) Category:AgentMuffin Category:Display Category:Ninkancho Category:2016 Category:Content inherited by AM Studios